super_saturn_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ham and Cheese
'Ham and Cheese '''is a mysterious power in the Saturnverse mentioned only twice in the entire series. Origins Ham and Cheese was first mentioned in the original manga when Saturn came across the name in a book. The book page itself was mostly obscured and thus the full name of the power and it's effects were lost to the audience. However, it can be assumed that it was of some significance as Saturn mentions that he would like to learn how to utilize "Ham and Cheese Powers!" (pg. 25 "''Saturn and Penny: In Neptune's Library") Saturn would never get the opportunity to learn the power as he was soon expelled from Atlantis. This would be the only time it was mentioned in the original manga. During the episode "Cafe Killer", Saturn mentions how he could "...really go for a ham 'n cheese sandwich right now!" while being seated at the titular cafe. It is debated whether or not this was a reference to the power of Ham and Cheese or just Saturn stating his longing for his favorite type of sandwich. Description '(The following is FAN speculation and not fact) ' Ham and Cheese seems to be related to Stands in that it is related to the spirit and very being of a person. It is a rare power, only ever being used by ancient people (Saturn learned of it through an ancient tome in Atlantis). Some believe that Ham and Cheese was used by a background character in the manga chapter "''Only the Young Die Good!". ''A Neptunian can be seen shooting a sort of jagged laser from his hands which is speculated to be Ham and Cheese. Popular interpretation gives it the power to shock and paralyze victims as well as being able to be bended into a specific SPECIAL ATTACK only usable by a single individual. The Fire of 19XX In 19XX a fire broke out at the Super Saturn Studio where the currently running Super Saturn Gamer Manga was being produced. During the fire the only copy of the chapter following ''"Saturn and Penny: In Neptune's Library" ''was lost to the flames. However, security footage recovered shows a mysterious figure entering the building before the fire started and leaving just before it began. The figure was later shown to be Hirohiko Araki, creator of the anime Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. While he claims to have only been there for a meeting with the creator of the Saturn Manga ------ to pitch his idea for Jojo, it is known that he is a compulsive liar and thief. Most fans believe he stole the copy of the chapter and started the fire as a distraction, escaping in the chaos to later incorporate the ideas into his own manga. Hamon is the name of a similar power to Ham and Cheese that is used in the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Manga. Most speculation on Ham and Cheese powers come from the knowledge of the shittier Hamon power from Jojo. Category:Powers Category:Canon